


Art: The Hoku

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Movie Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally, i didn't intend to post this on its own. but now it's a lot easier to keep track of what i've done if it's posted. so here it is now.</p><p>if you have yet read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999">kristen999</a>'s amazing story, you should go do it now. :)</p><p> </p><p>click on the poster to see the full size version (3.5MB).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art: The Hoku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hoku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658317) by [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999). 



> originally, i didn't intend to post this on its own. but now it's a lot easier to keep track of what i've done if it's posted. so here it is now.
> 
> if you have yet read [kristen999](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999)'s amazing story, you should go do it now. :)
> 
>  
> 
> click on the poster to see the full size version (3.5MB).

[ ](http://i1340.photobucket.com/albums/o736/ixseven/postings/poster.png)


End file.
